News aggregation sites such as the Google News service provided by Google, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. and the Yahoo News service provided by Yahoo, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif. have garnered significant attention in recent years. These services provide a user interface via which users can customize the types of news stories they want to read. Furthermore, the sites can progressively learn each user's preferences from their reading history to improve future selections.
A great deal of news information is distributed in the form of video content. Although the term “video content” references video information, the term is typically utilized to encompass a combination of video, audio, and text data. In many instances, video content can also include and/or reference sources of metadata. While video news has traditionally between broadcast over-the-air or transmitted via cable networks, video content is increasingly being distributed via the Internet. Therefore, video news stories can be obtained from a variety of sources.